Innocent Songs
by kayra isis
Summary: Porque muchas veces una inocente canción tiene un origen algo oscuro. Serie de Drabbles. "Uno podría decir que las versiones modernas de los cuentos de hadas son contraproducentes para su propósito original: que los niños enfrenten sus temores de forma segura." -Dr. Reid (Criminal Minds)
1. Ring-a-ring of roses

**Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Advertencias: Escrito corto, un poco de OoC y puedo arruinar un poco de tu infancia… (¿?)**

**Canción/Personaje: "Ring-a-ring- of roses"-Inglaterra**

Era un día algo inusual en Londres. El sol brillaba tímidamente por entre las nubes, iluminando tenuemente la ciudad. Muchos de sus ciudadanos aprovechaban el buen día para salir a disfrutar del ambiente, con el confiable paraguas a la mano por si aquellas nubes planeaban derramar su contenido posteriormente.

Por supuesto, la personificación del reino no fue la excepción. Al sentir nacer dentro de su pecho las ansias de su gente por pasar un día fuera, no pudo evitar querer también estar al aire libre. Seleccionó un buen libro, al que llevó bajo su brazo, y emprendió camino hacia un parque cercano.

Escogió una pequeña banca para sentarse. Un gran lago abarcaba un largo trazo de la vista que ofrecía, mientras se complementaba con árboles cuidadosamente plantados para dar una vista perfectamente estética. Se tomó un momento para observar el lugar aunque después sacó el libro y ojeó su contenido hasta dar con su marcador. Rápidamente localizó la última línea leída y retomó su lectura.

El parque rápidamente se llenó de ruidos mundanos, que pretendió ignorar. Ya se había acostumbrado a todos ellos: ambulantes ofreciendo su mercancía, jóvenes enamorados intercambiando promesas y sueños, algo de tráfico ligero que llegaba a atravesar la distancia de la calle…

"_Ring-a-ring of roses,_

_A pocket full of posies._

_A-tishoo! A-tishoo!_

_We all fall down!"_

Se sintió congelarse. Con algo de sorpresa, levantó su mirada para ver a un pequeño grupo de niños bailar en el césped. Su juego era tierno e infantil, inocente y sin malicia, sin embargo él sintió llenarse de ansias y desesperación.

–Sir? Sir? Are you alright? –Una voz desconocida le sacó de sus pensamientos. Inglaterra levantó la mirada para toparse con un hombre que le movía desesperadamente, en un intento de romper su trance.

–Ye-yes, I´m… fine. – El rubio se puso de pie, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había perdido el equilibrio. La mano de aquel sujeto le extendió el libro, que él se apresuró a tomar. –I need to go…

Y sin más se fue. No le importó lo maleducado que se había visto, tan fuera de su propio comportamiento habitual. Tampoco le importo que la gente comenzara a murmurar a sus espaldas de él, seguramente las madres de aquellos niños malinterpretando su reacción, asustadas por su actitud. Nada de eso importaba, solo quería huir, escapar de aquella tonada. Pero era demasiado tarde, la melodía comenzaba a carcomerle sus pensamientos, evocando recuerdos oscuros, tan profundamente enterrados…

Los niños tomándose de las manos y comienzan a girar con entusiasmo.

"_Ring-a-ring of roses."_

Sus voces infantiles comenzando la melodía, saltando al ritmo de la canción.

"_A pocket full of posies."_

Deteniéndose para soltar sus manitas y mirarse atentamente…

"_A-tishoo! A-tishoo!"_

Para luego tirarse boca arriba sobre el suelo, riéndose de su inocente juego.

"_We all fall down!"_

"¡Basta! ¡Basta!" Se toma la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de callar aquellas voces que resonaban en sus oídos. Pero fue imposible no regresar a aquella época oscura, cuando la temida Peste gobernaba Europa. Sucumbió ante las pesadillas que le obligaron a ceder ante la inconciencia…

Siglo XVI

Gente que se cuenta por miles, formando círculos gigantescos alrededor de un pastor, esperando escuchar palabras que… no, ya no había salvación. Palabras de consuelo en aquella época de desesperación.

"_Ring-a-ring of roses."_

Sus pieles cubiertas de miles de ungüentos y placebos que buscaban desaparecer aquellas bubas, sin éxito. El alivio era algo imposible una vez que aquella coloración negruzca aparecía sobre la epidermis, la esperanza era ya impensable.

"_A pocket full of posies."_

En cuanto aparecían las primeras toses, la víctima era rechazada por su familia y sus amigos, como si hubiese sido infectado por la peste, aunque sabían que esto era mucho peor. Lo que no sabían era que solo bastaba una simple charla, mucho antes de la tos, para ya estar contagiado…

"_A-tishoo! A-tishoo!"_

Arthur caminaba pesadamente por las calles de su alguna vez gran capital. Pese a ser un muchacho de 16 años, su rostro se veía sumamente demacrado, como si todos sus siglos de inmortal vida se hubieran presentado de pronto. La muerte reinaba por donde fuera que su andar azaroso le llevara. Algunos ciudadanos le acompañaban en su recorrido, cayendo a los pocos pasos y uniéndose a los cuerpos que ya tapizaban las rutas. Aun cuando él no presentara las temidas bubas ni la piel ennegrecida, se sentía morir por cada víctima que sucumbía ante la gran y temida peste.

Un leve tosido llamó su atención, pero el silencio que le sucedió le hizo saber que ya no había nadie a quien prestarle ayuda. Otra pobre alma en desgracia convulsionaba en sus últimos momentos, su carne siendo consumida por algún animal que al poco tiempo compartía la agonía de la que fue su última comida. Algunas personas yacían ya deformados, en un intento desesperado de detener la muerte negra, sin que hubiera quien les curase la hemorragia. La nación ofreció una plegaria por todos y cada uno de ellos.

Un leve tropiezo y el inmortal cayó al suelo. Sus fuerzas mermadas le impidieron levantarse así que permaneció ahí, moviéndose únicamente para lograr ver el cielo. Ahí, acostado sobre sus calles pudo ver acercarse una figura encapuchada en negro que con toda la calma del mundo revisaba a cada caído. –It seems that there was an enemy I couldn´t defeat… – Susurró cerrando los ojos, resignándose a no despertar.

"_We all fall down!"_

"**Ring-a-ring of roses" Canción infantil (yo la aprendí en los Scouts) Cuenta la leyenda que apareció durante la época de la Peste Negra en Londres, describiendo el ambiente que se vivía hasta que eventualmente se moría víctima de la enfermedad. Su traducción al español sería: "Al coro, al coro, ramos en el bolsillo. ¡Gritos, gritos! ¡Cáiganse toditos!" (Aunque yo siempre la escucho en inglés, por eso la escribí así.)**

**Sé que debería trabajar en mis otros escritos pero debía escribir algo para un trabajo y… no sé cómo llegué a esto. Una leve "explicación" del origen de esta famosa canción infantil, espero les haya gustado. Subiré algunas más, que espero sean de su agrado n.n**

**Traducciones: **

**Sir? Sir? ****Are you alright?: ¿Señor? ****¿Señor? ¿Está bien?**

**Ye-yes, I´m… fine. ****I need to go…: S…sí, estoy… bien. Tengo que irme…**

**It seems that there was an enemy I couldn´t defeat…: Tal parece que al final, hubo un enemigo que no pude derrotar…**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo.**


	2. La muñeca vestida de azul

**Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Advertencias: Escrito corto, aparición de un OC, un poco de OoC y puedo arruinar un poco de tu infancia… (¿?)**

**Canción/Personaje: "La muñeca vestida de azul"-España/México**

Una de las razones de porqué España consideró mantener alejadas a sus colonias de la influencia del resto del mundo, fue para protegerlas de ideas y peligros externos. No muy lejos se encontraban las ansias de expansión y poder británico y la mano francesa en busca de territorios que reclamar. Vaya ironía, que los primeros peligros que enfrentaron sus pequeños hijos provinieron de él mismo.

La gente se apartaba del camino, mirando aquellos hombres con respeto y temor. Los valientes soldados que habían partido con ansias de conquista al norte, regresaban a la ciudad que no hacía más de 50 años fue la imponente Tenochtitlán. El motivo de su regreso no había sido la derrota por las armas inglesas o las hostilidades de las tribus nativas. Debían regresar a la ciudad, antes de que no hubiera ciudad a la cual regresar.

El líder, un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, un hombre temido en la batalla por sus expertas habilidades con la alabarda, guiaba a sus hombres por la calle principal de la ciudad siendo recibidos por la multitud curiosa, aunque un poco temorosa. No se quedó a ver cómo sus soldados buscaban a sus familiares o revisaban a los miles de enfermos que cubrían la calle. Simplemente siguió el camino hasta que salió del bullicio de la ciudad. Ahí, en los campos situados a la orilla del gran lago Texcoco, se alzaba una imponente casona colonial de detalles claramente castellanos. Ahí desmontó y caminó pasando por la entrada, los pasillos, las escaleras, ignorando a toda la servidumbre hasta que una puerta bloqueo su camino. Sin pensarlo mucho prosiguió, ignorando aquel obstáculo, sin embargo la vista dentro fue lo que lo obligó a detenerse.

Era una simple habitación, pequeña pero ricamente decorada. Grandes ventanales permitían el paso de la luz, que mostraba muebles y decoraciones en un perfecto orden. Los orbes esmeralda buscaron en aquel cuarto hasta dar con una pequeña cama esquinada y, dentro de ella, una pequeña criatura hecha un ovillo. Un galeno estaba al pie del inmueble y fue a él al que se acercó, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

–No entiendo cómo es que sigue con vida. –Respondió aquel hombre a la pregunta no dicha por el padre.-Muchos hubieran ya sucumbido a la enfermedad.

–Retírese. –Dijo por simple contestación. El médico tomó sus cosas y salió. Sabía que ese Don quería pasar los últimos momentos de su hija entre familia.

No fue sino hasta que el doctor se retiró, que el despiadado conquistador se permitió dejarse llevar por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Con cuidado de no despertar a su hija, la cargó para arrullarla. Ardía en fiebre. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre ella y ese ligero tacto permitió el despertar de la niña.

–¿Tajtli*? –Soltó un suspiro apenas perceptible para él, tuvo que acercarla más a su cuerpo para escucharla.

–Si princesa, aquí estoy. –Pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos, su roce topando con algunas pápulas, artilugios de la enfermedad que mató a su amada, la madre de aquella criatura. Enfermedad que no podía reclamarlo a él, por haber sido ya infectado hacía años.

La pequeña abrió sus ojitos y él le dedicó una de sus grandes sonrisas, propias de él fuera de las guerras. Ella se recargó en su pecho, sintiéndose más segura en sus brazos. La niña estaba empapada en sudor, su camisón de dormir pesaba de la humedad, pero él seguía meciéndola como si con aquellos gestos de cariño pudiera protegerla de la temida enfermedad.

–Tajtli… me aburro. – Se quejó un poco la infante, con voz apagada.

–Ah… tendré que hacer algo para solucionar eso, ¿no crees? –Respondió con su sonrisa perene en el rostro. ¿Qué podía hacer para animarla? La niña no tenía energías para salir y, aunque la tuviera, la situación afuera no era mucho mejor. De pronto, por su mente pasó una melodía famosa en sus tierras de origen. Ni él ni su hermano solían cantarla, pero las niñas parecían disfrutarla, tal vez eso anime a su pequeña hija. Con voz algo quebrada, comenzó a recitar.

"_Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul,_

_con su camisita y su canesú._

_La saqué a pasear y se me constipó._

_La puse en la cama con mucho dolor._

_Esta mañana me dijo el doctor_

_que le dé jarabe con un tenedor._

_Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis;_

_seis y dos son ocho y ocho son dieciséis,_

_y ocho, veinticuatro y ocho treinta y dos._

_Esas son las cuentas que he sacado yo."_

–Parece lo que pasó conmigo tajtli. Me llevaste a caminar y me enfermé. – Comentó la pequeña, quién reía débilmente en brazos de su padre. Éste rio con ella, esperando ocultar su miedo, antes de proseguir.

"_Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul,_

_con zapatos blancos y medias de tul._

_La llevé a pasear y se me enfermó._

_La puse en la cama y se me murió._

_Vino la madrina le trajo una flor,_

_vino el padrino le trajo el cajón._

_El gatito blanco se puso a llorar_

_y el gatito negro se puso a rezar."_

Miró a su hija, la pequeña había caído dormida en sus brazos. Rogó a los cielos su hija no sufriera el mismo destino que la pobre muñeca del cuento antes de continuar.

"_Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul,_

_con su camisita y su canesú._

_La saqué a pasear y se me constipó._

_La puse en la cama con mucho dolor._

_Esta mañana me dijo el doctor_

_que le dé jarabe con un tenedor._

_Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis;_

_seis y dos son ocho y ocho son dieciséis,_

_y ocho, veinticuatro y ocho treinta y dos._

_Ánimas benditas, me arrodillo yo__."_

–Qué bonita tajtli… otra vez. – El hombre le sonrió a la pequeña que luchaba contra la inconciencia.

–Las veces que quieras princesa. _"Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul…"_

.-.

–¡Princesa! ¡Aún conservas tu muñeca! – Gritó emocionado España. –¡Qué mona se ve!

María rodó los ojos, sin embargo sonrió al ver el viejo juguete de porcelana en manos de su progenitor. Sabía que invitarlo a comer no era buena idea, pero bueno. Decidió seguirle la corriente.

–Claro que lo conservo, me la regalaste tú. Aun cuando sabías que no jugaba con muñecas. –Hace un leve puchero.

–Es que te gustaba tanto la canción que te enseñe que pensé que sería lindo dártela. – Sonríe un poco nostálgico. –Recuerdo la primera vez que te la canté. ¡Vale! ¡Hasta creí que te me ibas a ir, como la muñeca del cuento!

Pero España no se percató del peso que sus palabras habían tenido sobre la nación latina. La chica abrió la boca sorprendida antes de tomar de los hombros al hispano, completamente fuera de sí.

–¿¡Se murió la muñeca?!

"**La muñeca vestida de azul" Canción infantil (cantada por mi madre y mis hermanas.) Según tengo entendido surgió en España y se popularizó en México, la entonces Nueva España, durante alguna epidemia de cólera o viruela. Tiene referencia al alto grado de contagio y mortalidad que tenían las enfermedades y la cuenta llegaba al 32 porque se decía que era el número de horas necesarias para que el paciente falleciera.**

**Déjenme decir que no sabía la segunda estrofa hasta que mi hermana mayor la cantó y me quedé con cara de "¡¿se murió la muñeca?!" De hecho, muchos no saben de esa segunda estrofa ya que la cambian para meter un pequeño párrafo referente a las tablas de multiplicar (de ahí la reacción de María). Se pretendía que los niños no les pesara la muerte y lo vieran como parte de la vida, aun así siendo adulta arruinó mi infancia saber que la muñeca había muerto u.u Ah, y perdón si esta está más extensa y menos dramática que la primera, ya que la escribí para presentarla en una clase.**

**Traducción: tajtli: padre en náhuatl.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, en especial a NocheAmada, Eliza Garcia 123 y Ademi Ren. ¡Espero les guste y nos seguimos leyendo!**


End file.
